


A Little Game Called Encore

by DrumsoftheCityRain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost Everyone - Freeform, Almost Kiss, Eren can sing, M/M, Music, Shingeki no musical, So can levi, Songs about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrumsoftheCityRain/pseuds/DrumsoftheCityRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger and Levi Ackerman are both the lead singers of their bands. They have no clue who the other is, but when they get thrown into a game called "Encore" at their highschool, may god help us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Game Called Encore

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I hope you like it, encore is a game we play at my school and I though "Why the fuck not" so here are some cuteness to help my riren addiction.- Emily Killjoy

"Alright!" A loud voice boomed over the speaker, shaking the high school auditorium. "Let's get ready for Encore!"

Levi looked down with determined eyes. He could do this, just singing. Hanji looked over with a drum stick in their hand.   
'Ya ready!?!" They screamed, pretending to be using their drumstick as a microphone.

"I'll be ready once Principal Asswin reads the rules."   
As if on cue, Principal Smith spoke again.

"You seniors from last year outta remember it, but for you freshies out there, here's the rules. First one, I will read a word and both groups have to come up with different songs continuing that word. Are ya ready?"  
A (as Levi might call it) group of shitty ass teenagers screamed "Fuck yes!" At an eardrum wrecking volume. 

Principal Smith smirked.   
"As you know from last year, here is Levi Ackerman, Hanji Zoe, and Mikasa Ackerman from the band 'Whatever, Four Eyes!' "

Levi grimanced. That stupid shitty glasses actually put that down as their name? What the fuck. He'll get them later. 

"And for the other band, Eren Jaeger, Armin Arlert, and Jeen Kirstein from 'Blue and Silver Wings.'"

Eren smirked at the other boys. Jean yelling "It's pronounced Jean! Like John but more French!"  
Armin giggled a bit and walked out on stage.  
Eren following behind him, along with the red faced horse.

Levi walked out, wiggling his hips in the tight black skinny jeans. Mikasa walked out in a black dress and red scarf, Hanji jumping with them.

The teams looked at each other on stage, groups of teens cheering, only happy for getting out of their classes.   
"The word is a song about sex! Bands, you have three mintues to figure out songs to play! On your mark, get set, go!"   
Eren looked over at Levi and all he could think was "fucking damn." His firm ass in those jeans, white converse, and a black Nirvana shirt, shit was that fucking hot.   
Eren shook the thoughts out of his mind before figuring out a few songs, Armin practically jumping.

On the other side of the stage, Hanji was singing their drumstick around, Mikasa tangling her fingers in the line of the microphone. 

"Whatever, Four Eyes is up first, only out of respect for the upperclassmen. Ready band?"   
Levi nodded.   
"Go!"  
At that moment Levi's voice came out godly, his hips swaying as Hanji drummed loudly, Mikasa singing with Levi.  
"You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war -" Eren jumped in 

"I say the damnedest things, when you're on top of me!" Levi gasped, the kid had a set of lungs, but Levi had to win, interrupting Eren, Levi sang.  
" I know you want it! Aye, I know you want it, but you're a good girl"   
Levi started walking over to Eren, walking behind him, grabbing his hips with one hand, holding onto the microphone again.  
Eren blushed before turning around to face Levi, saying bluntly. "I'm so fucking hard right now." There was a loud gasp heard throughout the room, forgetting about the microphone, Eren dropped it on the ground and pushed himself against Levi, kissing him hard.  
"T-thats it for now..Use protection!"

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck did I just write. I dunno man, sorry it sucks.


End file.
